falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Immortals
The Immortals are a group of ghoulified U.S. Army soldiers that seek to restore peace and tranquility to the Boise they once knew and loved. They have moderately good weapons and once even owned two or three pairs of power armor. The Immortals' efforts have been thwarted by the effects of ghoulification and the theft of their power armor. Also, their weapons caches has made them frequent targets of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. History Origins (2077-2089) The Boise County Army Base was built on the southeast side of Boise City in June 2077, during the height of the New Plague and the Midwest Food Shortages. The men posted there consisted of both veterans from Anchorage and untested reserves from the area. On October 23rd, the sirens went off. The base's radar registered Chinese bombers in range of the base. In accordance with protocol, the bases soldiers filed down into the base's bunker to wait out the apocalypse. No bombs hit the base directly, but the effects could be felt. The reinforced concrete main building held, but the outer facilities and vehicles were destroyed. On October 25th, 2077, the soldiers emerged from the base's bunker. From what they could see, Boise City had been leveled and anarchy was breaking out. One soldier then decided to take charge. Captain Donald Ford, a veteran of Anchorage and a native of Boise, led the soldiers out of the bunker in an attempt to "restore order". Forty-five men left the Army Base. Thirty-one returned that night. The soldiers attempt to reconnect with the police department had proved fatal when they were ambushed by large numbers of looters at the Police Headquarters (precursors of the Boise Boys). Retreating back to the base that night, Captain Ford resolved to return tomorrow, "this time with power armor". The next day (October 26), Captain Ford found half of his men stricken with a mysterious illness, no doubt from the radiation. Nonetheless, Ford and three other men put on the base's four suits of T-45 power armor and went back to the Police Headquarters. The looters were gone. Heading back to the base frustrated and unfulfilled, they found the men beginning to fall to the clutches of ghoulism. Thinking it may be some type of disease, the soldiers locked down the base. In the next decade, the soldiers rarely left the Army Base, except for supply runs. As eventually all the soldiers fell to ghoulism, a feeling of cynicism began to set in. Also, it became clear at that time that becoming a ghoul was not infectious. In 2089, the Boise Mutant Horde attacked the Boise County Army Base, maybe out of hunger, maybe out of boredom. This breathed new life into the now completely ghoulified soldiers of the base. The soldiers began to actively fire on the Horde, drawing large casualties. After another year or so, the Horde lost interest in the base and moved on. The attack had killed some of the soldiers, but had also done something else. It had given the soldiers meaning. The day after the victory, Captain Ford gave a speech to the soldiers, christening them "Immortals" now in history and that they should reclaim Boise and restore it. The name "Immortals" caught on with the troops and they decided to make that their designation. In due time, this name would take on new meaning. Early Years (2090-2100) Under the leadership of Captain Ford, the Immortals began to venture out into the new Boise Wasteland in 2090. This was a slow process. The Boise Boys had ravaged western Boise and had marked it as their "turf". Meanwhile, the eastern section of Boise was the stomping ground of the Mutant Horde and a myriad other gangs that ravaged the lands. The Immortals realized that even with some suits of power armor, cleaning up Boise would be difficult. In 2093, patrols in eastern Boise to clear out miscreants became common. At first, this worked reasonably well. Immortals stamped out raiders such as the Death Heads (2094) and the Hell Dogs (2097) while suppressing the mutant threat. Soon, they were ready to make a move to take the eastern half of Boise. In 2100 the Immortals executed Operation Wildfire, a blitzkrieg styled operation whose goal was to seize eastern Boise. Using their power armor in the front, the Immortals attempted to clear out the filth of the city. This also proved to be a failure. One of the power armored Immortals were overwhelmed by mutants causing the front line to collapse and mutants to surge forward and try to besiege the Army Base. This caused the Immortals to panic and attempt to retreat back to base. Many were trapped out outside, including Captain Ford, while the mutants waited outside. In fact, a mutant settlement, called Siegeville, sprang up outside the base before long. Disaster (2100-2150) With many of the Immortals now trapped outside their home base, a few began to disperse into the wasteland. However, almost all of the rest gathered in Fort Boise Park to decide what to do next. There in 2105, led by Captain Ford, the Immortals built a makeshift camp and named it Fort Boise. From there they continued their objective of making the wasteland a safer place. They made contact and traded with settlements such as Gordentown and Whistler's Grove. Inside the Boise County Army Base, only seven Immortals remained, all privates. Private Harry Nunnelee took charge and tried to keep the men inside hopes up. His cheerfulness made everyone's day in the base, even though they were surrounded by a mutant town. Back at Fort Boise, the remaining Immortals were still battling various foes, including, at one point, an early expedition of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. It is rumored by some in the Immortals that Captain Ford and Elder Julian met there and battled in power armor to a standstill, but those claims are unsupported. Most in the Brotherhood scoff of the very idea that an Elder would fight with a ghoul and Captain Ford refuses to talk about it. The battles in this period were many but little was every documented of them. Another clash with the Mutant Horde led to Fort Boise being abandoned in 2120. The Immortals needed a new base of operations, as Siegeville still existed outside the Army Base. This led them to resort to raiding to survive. In 2122, the Immortals took a daring stab into Boise Boy turf, seizing on the Boise Boys' internal conflicts to steal supplies and weapons. They even raided the Boise Boys' base in the Ameri-Star Casino once, earning some hard earned revenge for past wrongs. This royally pissed off the Boise Boys and led their next leader, Duce Switchblade to place a price on any Immortals head and a special bounty on "any fucking ghoul in power armor". This combined with constant attacks from mutants and other raiders led the Immortals to one conclusion. They had to return back to base. In 2231, 2136, and 2143 the Immortals attempted to destroy Siegeville, with little success. After the rise of Kiki or "the Mad Muffler" within the Boise Boys, attacks on the Immortals leveled off. However, in the end, it was the Brotherhood of Steel that destroyed Siegeville, to "cleanse the filth", in 2249. Several days later, the Immortals on the outside returned to their old home. Steel Plague (2150-2200) Reentering the base, the now veterans of the wastes met up with the men on the inside. Private Harry Nunnelee, who had maintained the base, was promoted to corporal by Captain Ford and was given the privilege of receiving the power armor of the soldier who had fallen in Operation Wildfire. The two soldiers became good friends. From 2150 onwards, the Immortals watched battles between the Boise Boys and the Brotherhood with anticipation. With so many shortages, there were plenty of salvaging opportunities to be had off of battlefields. However, this was made harder by the Slicksters, a large group of mutated sewer scum who immediately tried to cannibalize the corpses of the dead after battles. The Immortals wanted to recover these bodies for ammunition and armor. This led to to scavenger fights which spiraled into in an all out war that eventually led to Operation Clean in 2180. With tear gas, lasers, and power armor, the Immortals drove the Slicksters out of the sewers of eastern Boise. This was rendered moot by the fact that the Boise Boy-Brotherhood War had ended by then, but was still trumpeted as a major success by the Immortals. Even to this very day, Slickster mothers warn their children of zombies that with choke them to death in the night. Unfortunately for the Immortals, their clearing of the sewers brought the attention of larger foes. By the that time, the defiance of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel had brought the ire of the main chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel from the Core Region. An expeditionary force of these Core Region Brotherhood of Steel happened to notice the Immortals and the fact that they bore power armor, a relic of their days in the Army. Declaring this an abomination and heresy, the Core Region Brotherhood of Steel relentlessly began to hunt down all remaining Immortal power armor, even diverting resources from the the war with the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel to do so. The Immortals fought hard, but, for once, the Brotherhood had numbers on their side. Private Nunnelee and two other Immortals were killed and their power armor seized by 2196. Captain Ford managed evaded capture but was forced to abandon his power armor after his power cell was damaged by a Brotherhood sniper. Ford returned to base in a fury and vowed to never make peace with the Brotherhood, as it had robbed him of both his greatest weapon and his greatest friend (Nunnelee). Boise War (2200-2270) With the loss of both equipment and personnel, the Immortals lost any relevance power armor had once granted them. Patrols were scaled down, and offensives were mostly directed against the Boise Mutant Horde, as the Immortals were now too weak to confront the Boise Boys or the Brotherhood of Steel directly. However, this did not mean they were about to give up. Near the beginning of the infamous Boise War in 2212, Frank Gastank, the leader of the Boise Boys, sent a few men to "kill those goddamn ghouls in the East End". Predictably, this did not go well for those Boise Boys. In response, the Immortals sent squads deep into Boise Boy territory. One of those squads, led by Captain Ford himself, assaulted the radio station in the settlement once known as Radio Town and shut off the transmission loop that had been playing there since the founding of the Boise Boys. It seemed as if Frank did not care, but the Boise Boys did not attack any Immortals for the next twenty years. As the Brotherhood of Steel began to penetrate the rotten inner heart of Boise, the Immortals became worried. Would they take over all of Boise at this rate and impose their autocratic rule? Although the Immortals wanted to destroy the mutants too, they also wanted to defeat the Brotherhood of Steel, somehow... Then Luther's Warhost arrived in 2256. A terrifying cyborg nightkin warlord, Luther was former member of the Master's Army and wished to reestablish the Unity in Boise. Sweeping up from the south, Luther's nightkin bloodlessly took the Army Base and took the Immortals captive. They were given a choice: join Luther and the Unity or die. They decided to live to fight another day. Press ganged into marching with Luther's Warhost, the Immortals stayed together and managed to survive battles against the Boise Boys, the Brotherhood of Steel, and even the Perpetuals. By 2265, the Immortals managed to escape back to their old base, mostly unharmed, if anything a little better off than before. Luther's Warhost had provided them with a wealth of new weapons and armor, which they had kept. Immortals worried about their survival in facing the fury of Zack Chainsaws, the new Boss of the Boise Boys, a hater of mutants. Luckily, Boss Chainsaw's rape and pillaging was mostly confined to western Boise. In the years following the Immortals return from Luther's Warhost, the group began to regain some footing in eastern Boise. Instead of remaining aloof to the humans of the wasteland, the Immortals began to reach out to wastelanders. At first, they were called Regulators as their function was similar, but they were quick to correct people of this. This outreach to the people of the city has led the Immortals to become somewhat popular among the people of Boise, avenging ghosts in the night fighting for what's right. In 2266, an Immortal patrol fell on the Top Street Fort and took it for two weeks. Soon enough, it was attacked by mutants, causing the Immortals to retreat. As the Immortals rose a bit, they also fell. The arrival of Jigatahi's Legion in the south heralded the Immortals losses there, forcing them to withdraw to the Army Base. So far Jigatahi's Legion has not taken the Base, but it is a tempting option. Technology Once possessing technology as advanced as tear gas and power armor, the Immortals are sorely lacking in the field of technology. However, they do possess significant reserves of ammunition and conventional firearms, as well as limited amounts of laser technology. Tactics At first, the Immortals tactics were simple: eliminate any threat to security to the population of Boise, by whatever means possible. This doctrine has changed over the years, as the Immortals have become more "hospitable" to the actual people they are supposed to be protecting. As of 2277, their objective is to unite eastern Boise against Jigatahi's Legion, who they view as a major threat. Notable Individuals Captain Donald Ford A cold, businesslike man, Captain Donald Ford is not your typical ghoul. He has over 200 years of combat history and has always had deal with limited resources and unruly men. Recently, Ford was warmed up as a result of desperation and often meets with wastelanders to discuss their hobbies and activities. Rather heavy set for a ghoul, he always tries to stay in uniform and dignified, even when sleeping. Relations Idaho Brotherhood of Steel The Immortals and the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel have long history together, even if they don't know it. On October 20, 2077, the soldiers of the Boise County Army Base cursed the name of Roger Maxson as they listened of his desertion on the radio. It was not half a century later until they actually met the ilk of Captain Roger Maxson on battlefield at Fort Boise. The Immortals and the Brotherhood of Steel fought on and off a lot after that. However, the Immortals were truly brought to despise the Brotherhood after the Core Region Brotherhood of Steel confiscated the Immortals' last suits of power. This, combined with the deaths of several Immortals, led the Immortals to always hate the Brotherhood, refusing to ever ally or collaborate with them. However, the Immortals rarely attack Brotherhood patrols or settlements, for fear of retribution. The Brotherhood regards the Immortals as a declining type of Regulator, an annoyance at best. The Immortals think of the Brotherhood as downright evil technophile dictators. Boise Boys The Boise Boys, along with the Brotherhood of Steel, are the Immortals' oldest and most persistent enemies. However, in recent years, most Boise Boys tend to steer clear of the southeast district, as they know the price of attacking Immortals, as demonstrated by Radio Town. The Boise Boys regard the Immortals as uptight cops, the dying remnants of a lost age. The Immortals think of the Boise Boys as the worst kind of scum. The Perpetuals So far, the Immortals have only heard off-hand accounts of armored men in the mountains and occasionally sight Vertibirds. The Boise Mutant Horde An ancient enemy, the Immortals are dead set on eliminating this threat. So far, they have pushed them out of southeast Boise, but the fight continues. Jigatahi's Legion A new arrival to the Boise Wasteland, Jigatahi's Legion is on the offensive against the Immortals, wanting to take their Army Base as a headquarters in Boise. So far, the Immortals have resisted. Jigatahi's Legion regards the Immortals as mutant profligates to be destroyed. The Immortals think of Jigatahi's Legion as opportunistic raiders. Luther's Warhost Once a powerful force in the Boise Wasteland, Luther's Warhost is now licking its wounds. The Immortals, once part of the Warhost, regard it as a terrible group, and the Immortals' membership as a dark time in the their history. Greer's Bunch A group similar to the Immortals, Greer's Bunch was founded by the National Guard, not the Army. As Greer's Bunch has yet to emerge from their bunker, the Immortals does not know what to make of them. Khrud'z Killerz Regarded as a more savage member of the Boise Mutant Horde. New California Merchant House The Immortals actually has good relations with the NCMH, often exchanging odd trinkets for ammunition and weaponry at the Long Pine Trading Post. The have occasionally hired out Immortals to protect the Trading Post, just to irk the Brotherhood. The Morningstar Brothel A secret shame of many in the Immortals, several in their ranks frequent the seedy Morningstar Brothel. Some trips are for pleasure, others are simply are to talk to the ghoul "working girls" who lived before the War. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Idaho